Buscando a Amy Rose
by DuphsFictions
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos por fin regresaron del extraño mundo donde conocieron a la Familia Thorndayk y tuvieron aventuras inolvidables. Pero el enlace con ese mundo sigue ahí. Sonic tiene que ir en busca de su amiga, Amy, pero en su busqueda un extraño vortice se abre y los manda a ambos a un mundo distinto al suyo. ¿Que harías si viajaras en el espacío-tiempo sin rumbo?


En busca de Amy Rose.

Sonic y sus amigos por fin regresaron del extraño mundo donde conocieron a la Familia Thorndayk y tuvieron aventuras inolvidables. El heroe ahora descanza en su mundo natal, junto con todos sus amigos y hasta el Dr. Eggman, de hecho, ha decir verdad, hace un tiempo que Eggman no causa problemas, esta demasiado tranquilo.

El hecho de que el mundo de Sonic este bastante tranquilo, ha hecho que todos nuestros queridos heroes se tomen un descanzo, y hagan lo que siempre quisieron hacer; la mayoria se tomo unas vacaciones, Tails esta haciendo sus investigaciónes científicas que antes con tanto problema con Eggman, no tenía tiempo. Cream y su madre Vainilla se tomaron unas vacaciones en Xmas Island por las epocas. Knucles fue en busca de un nuevo lugar para ocultar y cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra pero con una espía de acompañante, aunque no es del todo su agrado tener que soportar a la audaz murcielaga. El equipo Chaotix decidio ir en busca de Eggman ya qué como detectives sospechan que algo anda mal, aunque parezca que todo esta muy tranquilo.

Big perdío una vez más a Froggy y fue en busca de ella, aunque esto no sea novedad, hace mucho tiempo que no se sabe de Big. No se sabe de Eggman, pero sobre todo, no se sabe de alguien en particular...

Tails estaba en su taller, traía unos gogles de precaución y tenía muchos planos y libros regados por toda la mesa. Se veía muy concentrado, entusiasmado pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por alguna razón.

"El planeta en el que vivimos esta en la misma extraña Galaxia que la del planeta Tierra, cada ciertas decadas los mundos se unen al mismo tiempo que los vortices del espacío-tiempo se abren sin razón aparente en un lugar no especifico", "Hace exactamente diez años sucedío esto, pero fue una advertencía, este año podría ser peligroso, ¡Tengo que avisar a Sonic!"

El heroe azul estaba descanzando en uno de los arboles más altos del bosque, estaba tranquilo, cansado de tanto correr y divertirse, aunque ya hace un gran tiempo que no tiene una aventura, y que no ve a la mayoría de sus amigos. Estaba apunto de quedarse dormido en lo alto de ese arbol en plena tarde, cuando llego el zorro de dos colas corriendo hacía el muy agitado.

Sonic al ver lo agitado y cansado que se veía Tails de tanto correr y buscarlo, dío un brinco y corrío hacia donde estaba el zorro amarillo.

-¡Soooonic! - corría Tails hasta el erizo azul.

-¡Que onda Tails!, ¿Qué ocurre amigo? - le dijo tomandolo del hombro mientras este recuperaba el aliento.

-Tenemos que hablar, te...tenemos que reunir a todos y avisarles - dijo entrecortado por el cansancío.

-¿Qué, Qué pasa Tails? - dijo Sonic con tono de preocupación, aunque lo que enrealidad sentía era entusiasmo por saber que peligro amenazaba ahora al planeta, que aventura se venía.

Ambos caminaron un rato mientras Tails le contaba todo lo que había descubierto.

- O sea que, no importa en que lugar estemos, si se abre un vortice ¿Nos enviará de nuevo al mundo de Cris?- Dijo Sonic

- Sí, pero también viajaras en el tiempo, y no hay manera de volver hasta donde yo sé, y si vuelves volverías con el mismo tiempo que te fuiste -

- Lo que significa que si me atrapa un vortice y viajo en el futuro, y vuelvo, ¿tambien será el futuro aquí? - Preguntó

- Sí, si atrapa a alguno de nuestros amigos no lo volveríamos a ver dentro de años, o quizá ya núnca - Exclámo Tails

Sonic abrío los ojos ante lo que acababa de decir Tails

- ¿Dónde estan todos? -

- No lo sé Sonic, aunque con mi Miles Tech podríamos averiguarlo - dijo mientras sostenía en sus manos una tipo computadora portatil color amarillo.

Sonic chifló, - Wuao Tails, tu sí que sabes - dijo observando con atención el artefacto.

En el Miles Tech se abrío un mapa del mundo de Sonic, al poner un par de codigos he insertar nombres y geneticas de sus amigos, comenzaron a aparecer respectivamente sus ubicaciones.

- Knucles esta en Marble Zone junto con Rouge...

Los Caotix estan cerca de las playas...

Big esta en Angel Island...

Cream y Vainilla estan en Xmas Island...

... -

-¿Y que más? -

- Son todos.

-Falta alguién.

-Eggman desaparecío del mapa hace un tiempo Sonic, no puedo localizarlo

- No me refería a él... - dijo Sonic mientras se recargaba en la ventana del taller de Tails y se urgaba la nariz

- ¿Te refieres a ella? - Dijo Tails con una pequeña sonrisita

- Amy Rose - dijo Sonic fingiendo tranquilidad y desinteres

Tails río, lo que provoco una gota en la cabeza de Sonic, pero seguido de esto, Tails se puso serío.

- No puedo encontrarla - dijo tecleando su Miles Tech

- Será mejor que vaya a buscarla - Dijo Sonic poniendose de píe y dirigiendose a la puerta

- ¿Estas seguro? -

- Sí, no pudó haber ido lejos, aparte Tails, por si no lo habías olvídado... Soy Super Sonico - dijo mientras comenzaba a correr dejando una estela de luz y polvo levantado tras su paso.

Recorrío islas, laberintos, hasta descubrío extrañas bases de Eggman que antes le había costado encontrar... Sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado dos días que buscaba a Amy, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Sonic ya hasta llegaba a dudar si Amy seguía en el planeta.

Sonic sentía que no era el mismo tras su busqueda, es súper rápido, súper audaz, y no podía encontrar a su amiga. Sentía que se había cerrado en su busqueda, solo había buscado en los lugares que conocía, a excepcion de la base de Eggman, ya que le había llamado la atención... Regreso al lugar, solo para hechar un vistazo. Se adentro en aquel oscuro lugar, y cada vez se hacía mas pequeño, había algas extrañas y derrepente empezo a sentir un calor horrible, siguío avanzando cuando el lugar donde estaba se había convertido en un pasadiso muy estrecho, pero largo...

Cuando se acercaba vío una luz que lo cego a lo lejos, y fue hacía allá.

Al separar las algas que aparentaban como una percieana o algo por el estilo, sus ojos no creian lo que veían.

Un lugar hermoso lleno de flores de cereza, petalos que flotaban por los aires y un lago cristalino al fondo, las nubes estaban en la distancia casí del suelo, y habían unos pequeños destellos como estrellas que flotaban de un lugar para otro, los Patos formaban una fila hacía el agua y los sapos se recostaban en las hojas flotando en el agua. Los pajaros descanzaban sobre las nubes que estaban en la distancia del suelo. Sonic se talló los ojos para veríficar que lo que estaba viendo no era solo una ilusión por el cancancío. Pues era verdad todo lo que estaba viendo.

"Una taza de café suave con un poco de azucar, justo como me gusta..."

La eriza color rosa estiro su mano para acariciar un pajarito que se poso en su ventana, con su bata color verde cláro recíen bañada, tomó su café y se sento en su pequeña sala, recostada en su sofá color rojo, casí se queda dormida observando la ventana. Un tiempo para ella era lo que necesitaba, no siempre se puede consentirse a si misma si estas luchando contra el mal y viviendo todas esas aventuras... Necesitaba tiempo para darse amor y cuidarse, fuera de todos esos líos. Que abrumador es tener que hacer justicia con todos sus amigos, fue divertido, y muy romántico en ciertas ocasiones, sobre todo estar en busca de ese chico, ¿Pensara en ella?, ¿La extrañara? Qué mas da... Estas vacaciones son solo para ella, y nadie más.

El erizo se adentro en aquel hermoso lugar, saludo a todos los amistosos animalitos que se encontro en su pasó, parecía no haber alguna persona ahí, así que estaba apunto de darse la media vuelta hasta que vío una pequeña casa de dos pisos de madera, color rojo, la rodeaban un par de esponjosas nubes en las ventanas, un pequeño jardín lleno de flores color azul, y un pequeño letrero de madera que decía "House of Amy Rose"

Lo había esperado tanto tiempo y ella no sabía donde estaba, hasta que esa escensia mental que tanto los uné le hizo sentir que estaba cerca, de nuevo, cerca de ella, así que con Cream en su respaldo, miro hacía la ventana, y lo vío... Ese destello dorado, llendo hacía el norte... ¿Sonic? ¿Cómo le habrá hecho para volver del mundo de Cris?, corrío toda la noche hasta llegar hacía donde se encontraba el erizo azul, él la saludo con tanta indiferencia que la hizo enfurecer, pero estaba demasiado feliz y no podía contenerlo, y las lagrimas atraparon sus grandes ojos verdes.

Ese día se dijeron tantas cosas. Amy jamás había visto hablar de esa manera a Sonic... Sentimientos encontrados para el azulado, hasta una flor le dío... No una flor cualquiera, las de ese jardín son flores que significan un Amor puro y sano, Amy llego a la histería al ver a Sonic ahí frente a sus ojos después de tanto tiempo de no verlo, no pudo contenerse y le grito que le dijera que la ama entre sollozos

A lo que él le dío la flor.. y le dijo en un susurro casí impersictible, "Te amo, Amy"

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y estuvieron juntos ese día... Amy tenía muy altas espectativas respecto a la actitud de Sonic, quizá al fin sería cariñoso con ella, quizá alfin se dejará abrazar por ella... Pero todo seguía igual, el con su actitud "easy-going" e indiferente, con los brazos sobre la cabeza recostado entre la hierba, aunque su actitud seguía igual... Sus ojos le brillaban como núnca antes, sus mejillas estaban casí sonrojadas, y su sonrisa era distinta a la que siempre ponía.

Amy, en respuesta de esto, no fue empalagoza con él, y solo disfruto ese día como núnca...

Por alguna razón ese recuerdo entro en su mente y se sintío exáctamente igual a cuando lo vivío, como cuando escuchas una vieja canción y aparte de recordar esas memorías.. te sientes como te sentías en ese tiempo y lugar...

Esa escensia mental estaba presente, por alguna extraña razón.

El erizo no dudo ni un segundo en ir tras la pequeña cabaña y tocar el timbre.

El timbre sonó y la saco de sus profundos pensamientos que la habían llevado a quedarse dormida, dudo un momento pero decidío no ir a abrir. Hace tanto que no disfrutaba su soledad y de los recuerdos que vivío, estaba enamorada, enamoradísima de su vida.

5 minutos y nada, volvío a tocar el timbre, y se asomo por el gatillo de la puerta, la casa se veía sola, dudó,pero volvío a tocar el timbre un poco más insistente.

El timbre de nuevo, ¿Abrir?, reflexiono unos instantes pero decidío que no, la pereza y sus pensamientos no la dejaron.

Nada... Sonic iba a hacer otro intento pero se quedo viendo la casa unos momentos... el aroma era a ella... el estilo totalmente de ella, quizás simplemente no esta... Quizás, solo quizás, dejo de significar tanto para ella y por eso no quiere abrirle, ¿o estará molesta por no haberla buscado antes?

Esa extraña escencia ahora estaba en su corazón, una ligera taquicardia de emoción hizo su entrada en el corazón de la eriza, un presentimiento, "Sonic..."

se levanto de golpe y fue corriendo hacía las escaleras bajandolas a toda velocidad, iba a abrir la puerta en cuanto llego hasta ella pero se quedo quieta unos momentos.. ¿Y si no es él?, ¿Y si abre la puerta y se lleva una maravillosa sorpresa?, ¿Y si no?

Con algo de culpa, se alejo de aquella casa color rojo... caminando de espaldas observando cada detalle, se dío la vuelta y empezo a correr, pero por una última vez, giro su mirada hacía esa puerta, que núnca fue abierta.

Amy se decidío y lentamente abrio la puerta con los ojos cerrados... hizo una sonrisa al sentir su presencia, hasta su aroma, era el, lo sabía

Pero se llevo la sorpresa de que, al abrir los ojos, nadíe se encontraba del otro lado de aquella puerta.


End file.
